Sun and the Snow
by Medikit
Summary: Russia and Sicily OC, WWII. A curious Russia decides to get an inside look at his enemy and gets more than he bargained for. Be sure to drop a review, it helps make the story better with your feedback!
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

It was the middle of World War Two, and I was commanding a small group of forces to combat the Nazi forces trying to invade Russia. It was my duty to fight them and not question it, but for some reason, I became curious as to who was in charge of the regiment. The Nazi regiment of course, not mine. So one dreary night, I decided to sneak over to their camp. It was suspiciously easy. But I managed to find the CO's tent and take a peek. It was immaculate in organisation. A perfectly ironed general's uniform was hanging on a rail, next to an obviously stolen SVT-40, there was a makeup kit and hairbrushes on the nightstand. This puzzled me. I looked over at the bed. It was empty. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and stared into a pair of blood red eyes before being knocked unconscious with a shoe.

I woke up with a beam of light being shined in my eyes."Ow! Cut it out...uhh..." I managed to say, cursing my thick accent.

"General Maserati. Now that I've confirmed you're a Russian, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" A very threatening, female voice scolded, a harsh Mediterranean accent about it.

"I-I...I guess I was...uhh..sp-spying...G-general..." I said shamefully.

I was slapped and I opened my eyes. I saw the same eyes, but now the body they were attached to and blushed. She was an Italian, shocking, I know, but not the kind I was used to seeing. General Maserati's raven black hair was long and wavy, framing her angular face very well. Her slightly tanned skin set off her red eyes. It was startling to see what beauty my enemy held. I stammered in surprise. She paced around the area, and I realised I was handcuffed to a post in her tent. "So...Colonel...Braginski, is it? What information were you hoping to gain from this...foray?" She said in an interrogative manner.

"N-nothing! I only wanted to see who I was up against!" I exclaimed out of slight fear.

Now, me, Ivan Braginski, I am usually not scared or in fear of things. But, when an attractive, Italian woman, equipped with a riding crop is interrogating you, and you just got caught for spying, wouldn't you be scared? It was somewhat arousing, but I was too scared to even answer without stuttering. Especially when she just looks scary too. She interrupted my thought by standing a little too close to me and seeming to hiss into my ear, "Is that really all?"

I blushed profusely and looked down at her, into those eyes. It seemed like she was trying to seduce rather than interrogate. "D-da...N-nothing more!" I stammered, sounding like an idiot.

General Maserati traced a finger along my face, trailing down my neck and onto my body. Now it seemed like she really meant to seduce. "I bet I could get more out of you...Aha...That's just it..."she crooned softly.

I was trying to hold my composure, but I slid down the post at that and sat on the ground, "You win...please let me go!" I pleaded, but she only smiled evilly.

"Oh, I am not done with you at all..." Maserati replied to my plea, getting down to my level and placing us two in a somewhat sexual position.

She placed her index finger on my chest, drawing little circles and swirls in my shirt. I didn't protest, but I wasn't comfortable with it either. Then, I realised that she had uncuffed me and that she was vulnerable right now. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her into me. A bright red blush crept across her cheeks. I gave into my bodily urges at once, kissing this strange woman full on. She wrapped her arms around me as well, and we were locked in a tight embrace. Her lips were soft and her embrace gentle. It was actually very pleasurable, I was hoping for the both of us. As I pulled away, a soft moan escaped her mouth and she covered it with her hand, "Ah...What am I thinking! I can't do this!" She proclaimed, trying to push me away.

But I was unyielding and did not let her go. I think I had fallen for this red-eyed temptress, my forbidden fruit of Eden. She gave up and put her head against my chest, falling asleep. Stroking that beautiful black mane, I succumbed to sleep as well.


	2. Temptations

I woke up at about seven in the morning to the sound of someone singing absent-mindedly in some language beyond my comprehension. Looking behind me, I saw Ms. Maserati getting dressed and quickly looked away. Then, she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Mr. Braginski, would you mind helping me with my epaulets?" She asked, a little too kindly for a Nazi, in my mind.

I shrugged and got up, realising how tall she was. Which only added to her attractiveness. I helped her with a lot of the little 'accessories' that were meant to go on her uniform. At one point, while pinning on a medal, I touched her breast. Accidentally, of course, but she blushed and pushed my hand out of the way. Ms. Maserati seemed to be finished with that and went to her meticulous hair routine. I sat on her bed and looked at the ground, "So...I was wondering, how did such a one as you get caught up in this mess...?" I inquired.

She stopped brushing her hair for a moment to think, "My brother...is...an idiot. To be polite," the hair brushing resumed, "When war was in tension, he had a treaty with Ludw- I mean, Germany. It counted for the whole country...auxiliary islands included. And I was appointed commander of the eastern front, because I was more resourceful than my siblings...seeming...as I am the eldest..."

I nodded and watched her, "So, your brother is Italy?"

She slammed the brush down on the table and turned to face me, "You're just figuring that out, idiot?" She snarled, her eyes full of fire.

I nodded timidly, scared again by this woman's ferocity. "So that means...you must be...uhh..." I was stumped.

"Sicily. I'm Sicily. And I don't want to be here at all." She told me flatly, returning to her hair brushing.

I noticed how stressed she was and walked over to her, taking the hairbrush from her hands and brushing her hair for her, "I understand...I don't want to be here either. Maybe we could run from the fight together?"

She sat up straight at that idea, "'Tis brilliant. But, together, you say? Why together?"

I brushed through the last section of hair and smiled, "Because I like you, General."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh...person...whose name I cannot recall."

"It's Ivan...and may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" I asked politely, setting my hand on hers.

"Romana..." She replied, turning her hand over and intertwining our fingers.

I smiled gently, it had been a while since someone had held my hand like this. And it felt divine. I never wanted her to let go, but someone knocked on the door and called for Romana. She stood up and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

Since I was detained, no fighting happened at our location. I could imagine the chaos at my camp. A missing CO was rather serious. But it was well worth it, I had met a beautiful woman and if I was correct, she was starting to fall head over heels for me. I had already done that for her. Anyways, it was a nice day out, in a contrast to what was going on. It would've been nice to go outside but I was stuck in a tent. Such is the life of a captive. Since Romana was out, I decided to look in her stuff. I assume it was bad, but whatever. Some of the...products that I found were odd. Then, as I was reorganising her bag she opened the door and glared down at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried, slamming the door and blushing.

"I-I...I was seeing what supplies you had for our escape!" I said quietly, to make sure no-one heard me.

Romana eyed me suspiciously, then gave in, "Fine..."She said passively, laying on her bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed, "I stopped when I noticed it was your personal things...I'm sorry..." I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt her embrace me from behind, resting her head on my shoulder. I simply stroked her hair gently. "Let's go tonight...and forget all of this..."Romana said quietly, a slight frown on her face.

I gasped a little, "But...it's so soon..."

She held me tighter and buried her face in the crook of my neck, "I don't care..." Romana muttered.

I turned and kissed her forehead, in small comfort. "Then grab whatever is valuable to you...and we'll go."

She hopped up and opened her trunk, folding a sequined dress very carefully, then put it into a backpack, along with some jewelry and an ivory hairbrush. "We'll have to change...we can't be wearing military uniforms out in the wilderness." She stated, starting to take her jacket off.

I shrugged mine off as well. Romana looked at me for a moment, then walked over and took my tie off, untucked my shirt and messed up my hair."Now you just look like a civilian. That's good." She said, looking me over.

"Well, you still look military." I said with a smirk.

Taking her by her waist, I took her tie off and untucked her shirt. But I couldn't bring myself to mess up her hair. So I started to unbutton her shirt and she blushed. I stopped, "Sorry..." I sighed softly, kissing the top of her head when I drew her in closer.

Romana shook her head and pushed me away a little, "So! S-shall we go?" She said, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

I looked at the activity outside and nodded, "This is the opportune moment, my lo-" Stopping myself I turned back to Romana, "Yes."

She smiled gently and slung the supply pack over her shoulder, "Then let's go."

We crept away from the camp and ran. Together.


	3. Confrontations of an Old Enemy

That night, we curled up together on the solitary bedroll Romana had brought. It was a tight squeeze, but I didn't mind being close to her. "Ivan...I can't sleep..." She murmured into my chest.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I replied quietly.

"Whatever deems appropriate." She snapped back.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what made her tired. So I thought for around ten minutes. Then Romana piped up, "Let's have sex. That'll tire both of us out."

I stammered and blushed, surely this woman knew what she was asking for. Pushing her away from me a little, I shook my head, "No...I barely know you and it woul-"

Romana cut me off by pulling me in by the collar of my shirt. I don't think she cared about my thoughts. So, succumbing to my bodily desires, I made love to her in the moonlight of a silent night.

After our romantic endeavour, we did both fall swiftly asleep and did not awake until the crack of a rifle in the distance startled us. I pulled Romana in close, now thankful we did not fully undress. I hid her in the sleeping bag, to protect if danger were near. Nothing was heard until the early taste of morning, when footsteps drew near, accompanied by two very contrasting voices. I wanted to run at that moment, but my female compatriot awoke with a yawn, heard the voices as well and immediately freshened up, making sure she didn't look like she had just been screwed. It was just at that moment that Germany and Italy meandered into the clearing, having some stupid argument. Italy saw his sister and went silent. "Sorella? W-what are you doing...?"

Romana blushed and clung to me a little, "N-nothing, fratello."

Germany then butted in, "It looks like you're sleeping vith ze emeny." He muttered.

Italy still hadn't come around and was confused, "Why are you having a siesta with that scary guy?"

Romana looked at me, then at Germany, then at Italy. It was odd, really, until I felt her reaching for the handgun in my pocket. She clicked the safety off and held it ready under the blanket. Germany eyed her suspiciously, "Ve can finish zis quickly, if you just come vith us, General." He said in a quiet and threatening voice.

"Who says I will?" Romana replied with an evil countenance plastered on.

Italy looked ditzily around, confused about the situation. I held my breath, fearing that the woman I'm attracted to might die. I heard a shot and closed my eyes, not knowing who had fired. "That'll teach ya, damn Kraut!" I heard Romana say in a triumphantly mocking voice.

Opening my eyes, I saw Germany holding a bleeding arm and backing away, "So you have defected...traitor...Die Furher trusted you! Und now you spit in his face in defiance? He shall be hearing of zis..." Germany threatened, grabbing Italy and retreating into the wilderness.

I felt the Glock being placed back in my pocket and a gentle breath on my chest. Glad the ordeal was over, I sat up, thinking of what to do next. Going back to the front was impossible, trying to trek to the Balkans was too much work and staying here was not wise at all. I thought for a moment and came up with an idea. We would head to Moscow. It was only a fifty mile trek through the forest, which compared to the alternatives, was reasonable. I stroked my lover's hair gently, reassuring her that everything would be alright. She looked up at me with starry eyes and smiled, "So, what's the plan, darling?"

I smiled back, brushing the bangs out of her face, "We're going to Moscow...and you're going to live with me...and we'll be happy forever and have lots o-" I stopped myself before I went any further.

Romana laughed gently and looked up at the mid-morning sky, "If you want to do all of that, we'd better get going." She stated, getting out of the sleeping bag and starting to pack things up.

I tried to help, but her efficiency voided the opportunity to. Within five minutes we were ready to leave on the journey of our future.


	4. When the Lights Are Seen

I crouched in the shadow of an elm tree, setting down the rifle and backpack of supplies I was carrying with me. It was silent, a peaceful refuge from the grasp of war. Romana had gone hunting, so I was alone. The silence became eerie when I was thinking of the war around me and even though I was armed, I was in fear of every moving shadow and every tiny noise, knowing that it could be my demise. At that moment, a felt a presence in my area and picked up the rifle defensively. I put it down when I realised it was only my companion coming back with some rabbits. "Hope you like Hassenpfefer..." She said, then laughed, "If you've ever had it."

Brushing off her snide remark, I sat up against the tree, "So you're gonna' cook that, all by yourself?" I asked.

"Si. I'm a survivalist. I can do this shit." Romana answered, being cruder than usual in her mannerisms.

I scowled a little, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped.

Bad decision. Romana turned on her heel to face me, that fierce glint in her eyes again. "The war."

I was taken aback by her answer and the sincerity of her voice. "R-Romana...I didn't know that it was affecting you that much...That was insensitive. I'm sorry." I managed to get out before just embracing her tightly. "I'll make sure you'll never have to face this again."

She sighed and looked at the ground, "Thanks..."

I held onto her for a long time, leaning my head on her shoulder. She traced her hands down my back and rested them on my waist."I kind of need to cook before nightfall." Romana stated.

I let her go and watched her as she cooked with incredible diligence. It was interesting to me, I had never seen someone cook using only the resources of nature. The rabbit was done in no time at all and we ate in silence. Water as our wine, dying embers of the fire our candles. It was not a very romantic dinner at all. But in my mind, it was heaven. Looking up from my food, I smiled at Romana and lifted her chin up. "Tomorrow evening, my love, we'll be eating in the classiest restaurant in Moscow. It will be wonderful..."

She blushed and smiled back at me, her teeth sparkling in the dim light. Then I noticed the fangs. Her canines were abnormally long and pointed. I was shocked in my mind, but did not show it on the surface. I wouldn't risk ruining the delicate balance of her emotions. I shook it off and finished eating. I packed up supplies and put out the fire while Romana finished eating and disposing of leftovers. She started walking off, and I obediently followed her like a servant.

We walked through the night, past the dawn and into the early morning hours until we saw the outskirts of Moscow in front of us.


	5. A Wartime City's Sophistication

That afternoon Romana and I walked through the door of my house, laughing, glad to be out of the warzone. And then I remembered that my sister was here. Not Ukraine, but Belarus. I quickly showed Romana to my room and let her get her stuff put away. I closed the door and was immediately accosted by my younger sister. "Big brother...Did you come back for me?" She said longingly.

I tried to get her off of me before Romana came out of the room. "No...go away..."

"And Big Brother! Since when did you laugh like a girl?" Belarus inquired.

"I-uh...Ummm...Err..."I was strangling the recesses of my mind for an answer when Romana stepped out of the room in her sequined dress.

"So, darling...are we going to dinner?" She asked, ignoring my little sister.

My sister widened her eyes and lunged at my lover, who easily held her off with an arm. "How dare you try to steal Big Brother from me!"

Romana simply laughed and grinned evilly, with a flash of those intimidating canines. "You really thought he would chose you? Over someone like me? You must be really, really uneducated." Then she shoved Belarus off of her with ease.

Belarus snarled, "But Big Brother is mine! Just you wait, lady!" She snapped before stalking off.

I sighed, "Sorry about that, love. She's a little...eccentric. Let me change and we'll go, alright?" I told Romana with a gentle smile.

In about five minutes I had changed into a sharp suit and combed my hair out, making myself look presentable. "Alright. We can go." I said as I closed and locked the door to my room.

Romana smiled the sweet smile I was used to. "I can't wait..." She stated sweetly.

I slipped one of Ukraine's stoles over her shoulders and took one of her gloved hands in mine as we stepped out into the fading light of day. We walked to a fancy restaurant and were seated as soon as we went inside. A string quartet played for what seemed like only us. Romana smiled, sipping her glass of red wine delicately. She was so different now than she was on the battlefield, just like me, and I loved that contrast. Finally, she spoke up. "You must really just let women push you around. Like when we met, you were horrified of what I might do to you. And with your sister, you really haven't just told her off yet? How utterly...I can't even begin to describe the neurological standpoint I've taken on your behaviour." She said matter-of-factly.

I didn't understand half of what she had said after that, but it seemed like some technical jargon I would never get anyways. "So...I'm not assertive enough of my position, is that what you're saying?"

She nodded and took a bite of her food. "Like, if I asked what you wanted from me, would you be able to give me a definite answer?"

I was at a loss for words, "W-well...I do know that I want to be with you...and maybe get married..."I tried to speak after that, but nothing came.

"Partial Selective Mutisim and a God Complex...perhaps even a touch of bipolar disorder. Interesting. Not what I expected from such a strong man." She said in an extremely analytical tone.

I laughed uncertainly and continued to eat my food. This conversation was getting too intrusive to be pleasant. We finished eating in silence, I paid, and we left. It was a different first date than I had expected, but I had enjoyed it. Mostly because I just got to be with her and see a different side of her than most people do. I took her hand again before we started to walk home. Romana intertwined our fingers and pulled me in for a kiss while the wind howled around us and a blizzard was threatening on the horizon.

We slept together in peace that night, and I was glad I wore a scarf now, because I was marked during the night.


End file.
